Some hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles use high voltage that may, for example, reach as high as 1200V. Known connectors to which such a high voltage is applied have an electric shock prevention structure so as not to deliver an electric shock to a worker who handles the connector.
Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-530446, for example, discloses a connector that prevents a tool or a finger of the worker from coming into contact with a male terminal by means of a moving plate having an elastically deforming portion. Such an electric shock prevention structure must function with high reliability to ensure that the worker never gets an electric shock. In Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-530446, however, while the connector is mated with a mating connector, a locking hook of the moving plate remains deflected and is constantly stressed. When the connector is in a high temperature environment, the locking hook cannot return to an original locking state, and the moving plate no longer functions to prevent an electric shock.